


Royal Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiya is upset at Delic blowing off their date, so he gives Delic something else to blow off. Delic/Hibiya. Total Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the drrrkink meme. Delic/Hibiya. Total smut.

"You insufferable cur!" There was a slam of a door and the sound of stomping as Hibiya made his way through the apartment. The door opening again revealing Delic, disheveled from running after his lover.

"Please just let me explain!" Delic tried once again running over to the golden-eyed prince and grabbing his arm, only to be roughly shoved away.

"What is there you explain? You asked me out on our first date in weeks and then suddenly cancel it so you can go out with some over-make-upped bitch for you job?" Delic froze. He knew that only when Hibiya was truly, irreversibly upset when he started using 'such fowl language'.

"I promised to make it up to you! There's a reason behind it!" The host pleaded, hoping his stubborn lover would just take a moment to listen to him.

"No. I've had enough of you!" Hibiya yelled before storming to his room and slamming his door shut. He flopped himself into his throne, given to him by Izaya who loved to do nothing more than encourage his princely outlook. He mused over what had happened.

He spent most of the afternoon getting ready for their date, they both been rather busy and haven't been able to spend time together in a while. The raven was excited, the carnival was in town and Delic had asked him to go with him. But a few hours before the blonde was supposed to pick him up the peasant called him canceling it saying 'He had work'. Tsugaru and Psyche were also going and invited him to come along with him, but not wanting to be the third wheel, Hibiya declined. Upset and not wanting to spend his night slumped on the couch waiting for Delic to get home, Hibiya went out for a walk.

Bad idea for he saw Delic together with a girl walking out of some cheesy love hotel. Hibiya knew that Delic had to entertain women because of his job, but to cancel their date for this girl? To cancel their date and take this women to a love hotel? This ugly hedge-pig of a women? Delic looked up just in time to see the furious look on Hibiya's face before he stormed off.

Delic's pleading and Hibiya's yelling lasted all the way to their apartment until the raven slammed his bedroom door in the host's face.

The blonde paced in front of said door. He knew he should give Hibiya time to cool down before he talked to him, but he really hated seeing his lover so upset. If he could just explain himself!

Delic stopped walking, took a deep breath and knocked. "Hibiya? Can I come in?" No response, to be expected though. "Hibiya? Please?" He waited a few more seconds, "Well since you're not answering I'm coming in anyways."

Hibiya didn't look up when the blonde entered to room, continuing to stare at this wall.

Delic took a step forward. "Hibiya, baby-"

"Shut up." The addressed said sternly, stopping Delic from any more movement besides fidgeting. All remained quiet in the room, the tension high.

Golden eyes flickered over to the host, seeing the visible distress in the blonde's body and face. It wasn't the first time Delic had upset him so, but not so severely as blowing him off for another women, never since they've been together has the host done that.

Part of the raven told him to just let him explain and another part told him that he should be punished. The past told him of how many times Delic has disappointed him, but the host never failed to make it up to him tenfold, but he also told himself about how badly Delic screwed up this time.

Hibiya's eyes narrowed as he eyed the blonde, causing him to only fidget more as he awaited his lover's response. Whatever the blonde did to make it up to him, it had to be good. That's when the idea struck him.

Delic shivered at the look that crossed over the raven's face and the gleam that now shown in those eyes. There were rare times where Izaya would show himself within the golden-eye prince, this was one of those times.

"Fine, I'll let you explain." Hibiya said calmly, moving so he was sitting upright and facing the blonde, putting his elbows on the arms of his throne and resting his head in this hands. "Only after you do everything I say." The raven's smirk could reveal Izaya's.

A shiver ran through Delic, but he nodded eagerly nonetheless.

"Well then, come closer." Hibiya beckoned, to which the host dumbly moved forward until he was directly in front of the throne. "On your knees."

The host dropped rather ungracefully to his knees and turned rather submissive pink eyes up. Hibiya licked his lips at the look on his usually aggressive lover. The prince shoved his left foot rather harshly into the blonde's chest, rubbing it around, causing dirt marks to appear over the pristine white suit.

"Now lick it, I want it cleaned." Delic looked down at the white boot on his chest. With one hand he moved it away from his stained suit and with the other he ran it lovely up the calf. The host's head ducked down to kiss the toe of the boot. Magenta eyes met with gold as his ran his tongue from toe to ankle and back again, repeating the action over again.

Hibiya's mouth went dry as he watched his lover. Many times has he though of doing this, but never once did he think Delic would look at him like he was enjoying it, enjoying the taste of leather like it was his lover's own skin. The way that skillful muscle would run from ankle to toe, placing kisses on the toe, before moving back up, while his other hand kneaded soft skin hidden behind the leather on his calf soon had the bulge growing in Hibiya's pant twitch.

Delic allowed himself a small smile at the aroused flush now dusting his prince's cheeks. He picked up the other boot, tongue and hand becoming more adventurous at the reactions they were receiving. Kisses turned into harsh sucks as if the host was trying to leave hickeys on the leather.

A groan was heard from above at the suction noises. The growing budge turning into a full hard on inside his pants.

"Enough." The command was given out in a groan. Delic put the boot down and looked up.

Hibiya swallowed around the lump that has formed, gathering his confidence once again, reached for Delic, grabbing his and pulling him forward. "Acceptable job, peasant. Now, since you're being so good, I'll allow you access." He shoved the blonde head down towards his crotch to tell what the host has access to. "Only you mouth, no matter how filthy it is."

The host's eyes darkened with lust. He lifted his hands to undo the pants when a hand met his face in a slap. "I said only your mouth you unmuzzled ill-breed!" The blonde was one again shoved against silk pants.

Delic nuzzled his face into those pants, running his nose along the defined lump inside. A hum of approval met his actions. He moved his attention to the button, tugging at it with his teeth before it came undone and pulling down the zipper. He nudged and tugged those pants down until he was able to reach the harden organ concealed within.

"Heh, just like dog, doing everything with that disgusting mouth of yours." The raven wove his hands within golden locked before yanking then back, a groan falling from the owner. Delic felt his already full arousal twitch. "Now I want you to beg for it like a dog."

"Please Hibiya-sama, I want you cock. I want to suck it like the vulgar beast I am." If possible both male's erection grew harder with each word that left the blonde's mouth.

"Is my cock the only thing you want in your mouth?"

"I want your cum. I want to drink your delicious, royal cum in my mouth."

Hibiya shuddered at the words coming out of the host's mouth. Such foul, vulgar words but Hibiya couldn't bring himself to not like them. He leaned back in his throne, watching the blonde lick his lips at the sight of his lover. "Well then, I don't like to wait." Golden eyes gleamed.

Delic crawled back over, lifting his hands slowly before placing them on thin calves and running them up and down lovingly. The blonde head leaned in, running heated breath up and down the enlarged organ, just taking in the beautiful sight and musky smell of his prince's cock.

The shaft twitched at his ministrations and slender hands wove into blond hair, before yanking it up at a sharp angle, Delic groaned at the pain. "I thought I told you I don't like waiting." Hibiya snarled before shoving Delic's face right against his erection.

"Yes Hibiya-sama." The host murmured into the organ before warm lips kissed the heated skin. Small hums of approval responded to the host's kisses as the lips went from top to bottom and back again. At the base the blonde's tongue licked playfully at the top of pale balls, before moving up to circle the screaming red head.

"Ahh!" The small sound barely escaped the raven's lips as Delic's tongue started to work his skills. Delic relished in the small sounds his prince made, seeking more of them. He moved his tongue back down, tracing veins and teasing warm sacks again. He kissed his way back up and wrapped his lips around the top and sucked.

"Ngh!" Hibiya gritted his teeth at the sensation, small hands grabbing blonde hair, squeezing and pulling as Delic continued to abuse the sensitive tip. He pointed his tongue and teased the slit, causing small amounts of pre-cum to bead out, at which he happily lapped at.

Delic chanced a glance back up at his prince. Golden eyes were half mast, lips parted and panting, and a gorgeous cherry blush adorning his cheeks. Delic moaned at the angelic site before him before turning his attention back down, giving one last affectionate lick before descending his mouth down his prince's shaft.

The tugs and pulls in the host's hair became more powerful as the raven moaned and whimpered above him. Delic groaned, finding pleasure in everyone of Hibiya's tugs to his hair. Delic took all of the erection into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue play along the shaft in his mouth.

The host let his hands wonder soothingly around and up his prince's legs. Slowly the blonde head in the raven's lap started moving up and down, stopping occasionally at the top to lavish attention on that sensitive head, if only to hear the small whimpers that escaped Hibiya's lips.

"Mmm… Delic, more." Hibiya moaned out, pushing the blonde head down to emphasize his command, which Delic was more than willing to follow, picking up his pace.

Hibiya reached his climax with a short cry, releasing himself into his lover's awaiting mouth. Delightfully Delic drank and licked up every drop of his prince's essence, not letting one bit escape his greedy mouth.

The raven slumped back into his throne, eyes closed and panting. Magenta eyes watched him while rolling the taste of his lover in his mouth. Delic placed his hands on the throne, next to small hips and pushed himself up. Acting on his own, he leaned up and kissed those parted lips.

Still recovering, Hibiya was caught by surprise of warm lips on his own. He quickly shove the host away from him before kicking him squarely in the chest, causing him to fall over.

"You whoreson of a pig! Did I say you could kiss me?" The raven yelled furiously at the fallen blonde.

"I'm sorry Hibiya-sama. Forgive my actions?" Delic turned the best pleading eyes he could at his lover.

The prince only tsk'd in response, glaring at the blonde. "Your clothes, off." he demanded, crossing his arms.

The host was quick to appease his prince, quickly unbuttoning his jacket and shirt to reveal toned, tanned skin, and dropping his pants and boxers to show a full, hard erection. He remained standing as he watched golden eyes rake up and down over his body.

Yes, Hibiya did like what he saw. He knew his lover had a great body and that's why he hated seeing other women with Delic, taking what is supposed to be exclusively his. The raven was a very possessive lover.

The prince lifted his right leg. "Take it off." Delic dropped down to his knees again, locking his gaze with the gleaming one above him as he slipped off the white boot, caressing what was revealed before putting it down and repeating it with his prince's left foot, placing a kiss on the ankle.

Hibiya smirked down at the host obediently awaiting his next order. He reached up and untied the cape from around his neck, letting it fall, before slowly, oh so very slowly, undoing the buttons on his shirt. When he reached the last button, he stopped, not removing the article, only allowing a small sliver of his pale skin to show. He watched the blonde's eye's grow with lust and licked his lips, the only thing left would be for the blonde to start drooling, much like the dog he is.

"You're not done yet." The prince smiled, leaning back into his throne.

Delic gulped, unsure of which article of clothing his prince wanted off next. He took a guess and reached up to smooth large hands over those gorgeous hips. When Hibiya made no move of protest, he hooked one hand under the prince, lifting his hips while the other hand removed pants and boxers.

Sculpted, pale, beautiful legs were revealed from behind black pants and the blonde relished in every inch that was shown, nuzzling his face against soft thighs once the pants were removed. He placed small kisses against the skin before he felt a hand touch his face, drawing his gaze up.

"You still have one piece left." the raven said softly.

The host leaned up, running his hands up the small chest in front of him, smiling in the hitch of breathe Hibiya gave. He traced fingers over those shoulders before pushing his hands under the fabric and guiding it off his prince's body to pool with his cape on the throne.

Now before the blonde was the divine, naked body of his prince. He locked eyes with golden ones, hoping he was conveying his feelings of how magnificent the prince looked.

Hibiya smirked at that look. He stroked a finger under the Delic's chin and hummed in thought. "Tell me, was that women's body better than my own?" he questioned.

A confused look crossed over Delic's face when he heard the question, and then he understood what the raven was talking about, "I didn't-"

He was cut off by a foot being shoved painfully against his groin. "That's not the answer I want, mongrel." The raven sneered, shoving his foot harshly against the other's cock. "No!" the blonde choked out, the pressure on his crotch lessened, "No, your body is more graceful, handsome, and beautiful than any women's could be."

Hibiya smirked, removing his foot. He traced a finger under the host's chin, lifting it up, "You still have yet to prove that to me." The prince kicked the host over once again. "Now, crawl to me peasant" The host got on all fours and crawled slowly to his prince, keeping a heated gaze connected with golden ones. Hibiya loved the sight of the haughty, prideful host on his hands and knees, groveling before him.

When Delic reached the raven he cuddled his face into Hibiya's thighs, spreading those skinny legs apart for his body to once again fit between. "Hibiya-sama, my prince, my love, I want only your body."

The raven frowned, "You can only touch where I say you can."

"Yes my prince."

Hibiya gleamed and lifted his legs to rest his feet on the throne, spreading himself in front of the blonde. Delic's eyes widen at the sight, and Hibiya thought he saw a hint of drool. The prince's smile widen, he lifted a hand to run over his naked chest, brushing past nipples and navel, traveling further down to rub himself slightly. "As a prince I only expect the best treatment." His fingers drifted lower to rub the tops of velvety sacks. "And only the best preparation." The prince's hand slipped even lower to fondle the area around his entrance.

Sitting on the floor, the host is wondering if he has died and gone to heaven with how open his prince was being in front of him. Sure his usually shy lover had spurts of aggressiveness, but never, ever has he been this dominant, and this damn sexy. He's pretty sure if Hibiya did anything more he might just cum at the site.

The raven removed his hands to rest on the arms of the throne, "Well then?"

Delic wasted no time. He rubbed large hands along the bottom of smooth thighs and leaned in, taking a lick at the raven's perineum, causing a shudder to race through the body above him. He wrapped long arms around the waist before him and pulled him closer to the edge of the throne, giving him more access to that puckered hole.

The blonde leaned into to place a kiss against the heated skin. He kissed it again and again like he would kiss his prince's plump lips, switching between small licks and nips. The tender treatment made small gasps fall from the raven, hands quickly finding their way back to blonde hair.

Hibiya ran his hands through the soft locks, petting it and encouraging the host to do more.

Delic flatten his tongue, licking the small hole, over and over again. The body above him groaned lowly, pushing his head further towards the entrance. Delic closed his lips around it and moaned, the vibrations shooting through the princes body as he pointed his tongue and pushed it past tense muscles.

"Oh, Delic…" The moan was low, accompanied by a sharp pull to blonde hair.

The breathless call sent the host over the edge, who pulled back quickly and released his seed over the throne. He stopped, staring at the white spots now dripping down. He couldn't believe he just came, without being touch, him of all people.

"Cur! Why did you stop?" Hibiya yanked the blonde up by his hair.

"I'm sorry Hibiya-sama." He looked up at his prince who only narrowed his eyes wanting an explanation on why his pleasure was cut short. The host looked down and licked his lips, "I came, my prince." He said in a whisper. The raven let out a grunt of disgust, slapping Delic across the face, "Did I say you could relieve yourself?" he yelled into the blonde's face, pulling his hair more. The prince relished in the bright red mark that blossomed on that handsome face.

"No, Hibiya-sama."

Hibiya pushed the blonde away from him. "Get the lube you worm."

Delic picked himself up from the floor and retrieved the tube from the bedside table before standing in front of the raven once again.

"Give it here I don't need you messing up something else." Hibiya outstretched his hand for the host to place the bottle in. The prince frowned his still standing lover, "On your knees peasant."

Delic once again dropped to his knees as he watched his prince open the bottle. He threw the bottle at the blonde after pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He brought his knees up as his hand dipped down to rub a single digit over his entrance, coating it thoroughly before slipping the finger inside.

The low hums the prince was letting out made the host's cock twitch. That single finger was moving in and out of the raven at a slow pace, before a second finger was added.

"Ahhh…" Hibiya gasped as he pushed those fingers as far in as he could before pulling them out. He looked down to see the magenta eyes glued to the sight, the blonde's cock twitching and leaking. The raven smirked and moved his fingers faster, searching.

The cry the prince gave out sent shudders through the blonde. He watched as his prince pleasured himself, repeatedly rubbing his fingers against his prostrate. The sight was unlike any other. The red flush covered his entire body, those slender legs held in the air tremble with each brush of fingers, and those full, plump lips were open and crying sweet, angel cries. Delic's body fidgeted to touch his prince, to aid in his pleasure. He knew how hot those walls were and how soft they felt against his fingers. The host's erection was once again painfully hard, but he dared not to touch himself, unsure if that would upset the raven or not.

Hibiya added a third finger. He bit his bottom lip while he stretched himself as much as he could, whimpering as he scissored then inside him. "Delic…" The call came out breathy and in a whisper. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the blonde, who was on him in a instant.

Delic grabbed the out stretched hand and kissed the back of it. "My prince…" he kissed the hand again, "I need you my prince, please." He resisted the urge to rub myself against the lustful body under him.

The raven smirked and pulled his hand away from the host, reaching down to grab hold of large cock in front of him. An audible gasp met his touch and he started moving his fingers up and down, coating the skin in the left over lubricant. He brought his other hand up to cup the blonde's cheek, turning that heated, magenta gaze onto him. Hibiya gave him a small smile and drew him down for a small, barely there kiss.

"Now, if you screw this up," Hibiya said, smirking wider at his choice of words, "you won't see an inch of this skin for a week, got it?" The host nodded all to eagerly. "Good." The prince pulled his hand away, wrapping them both around his lover's neck and lifting his legs to wrap around his waist.

Delic moaned as he felt his lover's slender legs wrap around him. He put his own arms around his prince and buried his face into the pale neck. "Yes Hibiya-sama." The blonde panted out, peppering kisses along the skin in front of him as he positioned himself to slowly thrust into his prince.

There was a simultaneous groan as the host entered. Delic was of impressible size and as such, there was always a bit of pain for Hibiya. The raven moaned, tightening his arms and burying his face into the blonde's neck as he was stretched.

The host felt those hot walls give away and suck him in. Once sheathed all the way in, he had to stop, fearing anything more and he would just lose control. The blonde peppered small kisses on every inch of skin he could find in front of him, using it to collect himself.

Though Hibiya would never admit it, he loved feeling this close to the host, feeling the love in every inch of Delic's being be directed to him and him alone. He wanted to be the only one Delic would ever look at, the only one Delic would ever touch in such a way. He wanted to own every fiber of Delic's being, he knew that it would be a challenge to own the ignorant, egocentric blonde, but he was up for the challenge, as long as each time he gained a bit more of him.

Once the prince was fairly certain that all the initial pain was gone, he drew his head up to look at the blonde. Those magenta eyes were full of lust and need, Hibiya felt proud for being the one to induce such a reaction. The raven brought his hands around to cup the larger male's cheeks, drawing that handsome face in for a slow, sensuous kiss.

Delic couldn't help but moan as he let his prince dominate the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt that smaller tongue poke at his lips. He couldn't help but moan again as that muscle explored inside his mouth, slowly, tentatively bringing his own out to play. Hibiya let his lover's tongue twist and dance with his own, knowing that the blonde will always be a better kisser than him.

The raven slowly pulled back from the kiss, leaning in and breathing into the host's ear and clenching his muscles against the hard rod inside of him, "Delic." A sob that turned into a groan answered his actions. The blonde used it as his signal to start moving, and started a slow pace.

Hibiya hummed in pleasure, leaning back into his throne as Delic pumped in and out of him, each one sending sparks through the raven, who wanted more. He squeezed his legs tighter around the host, "More." Delic was more than happy to increase his speed and thrusts.

"Ah! Delic!" the prince moaned and arched his back at the change in pace, causing the hard cock inside of him to brush just slightly, teasingly over his prostrate. Inarticulate noises fell out in streams from Hibiya's lips, sending the host into a frenzy, thrusting harder into the body in front of him, and hitting straight into the bundle of nerves. Eyes rolled back into his head and Hibiya's mouth fell open to the waves of pleasure that coursed through him as his lover continued to assault his prostrate with each harsh thrust.

Delic looked at that lust filled face, and slowed down his frantic pace. His prince groaned at the slow shift, but the blonde quickly leaned in to fix the problem. He attacked that perfect neck, filling it with kisses and bites, before moving up to licked around the shell of his small lover's ear. "Hibiya…" he whispered seductively, before suddenly speeding up again, the sudden switch causing Hibiya to yell out.

Hibiya knew that his lover could play his body like an expert pianist, but at this moment he had no real complaints, as long as the pleasure that continued to course through him remained. He didn't mind the way the host repeated his name with his deep, baritone voice, made even deeper with lust. He didn't mind the way the blonde's hot breath would ghost over his skin as he trailed his lips over his neck, placing kisses here and there. Nor did he mind the way those sinful lips trailed further down to catch a dusty nipple with his teeth and tongue.

The raven wasn't to sure how much more he could take. Delic was attacking all of his senses, anything more and he felt like we would explode. "D-Delic! Ah! P-please!"

Delic stopped his ministrations to the now red nipple upon hearing the plea from his lover. He looked up to see pleasure golden eyes gazing down at him, unable to resist their call, he moved back up to kiss those crying lips, taking his small lover's own rod into hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Hibiya to cry out in climax as the host diligently milked him of everything, splattering both of them in the prince's seed. Bonelessly, the raven fell back into his throne, spent entirely from the overwhelming pleasure.

The sight and sensation of his prince's completion brought Delic to his own, groaning loudly as his came deep within his prince, who also moaned at the feeling of the host coating him inside.

Both were panting harshly as they came down from the high. Delic was the first to move as he slowly pulled out from the raven's body, a small stream of white following his actions was evidence of the extreme pleasure he had experienced. He quickly stumbled his way around the room to grab a towel to clean themselves with.

Hibiya remained unmoving in his afterglow as the host lovingly wiped him down. The towel was tossed aside, as the blonde gently placed a kiss on that still blushed cheek, picking up his exhausted lover and moving them both to the bed. The prince was losing consciousness fast, but was able to feel the cool, soft sheets under him and his warm, comforting lover next him as he finally fell asleep.

. . . .

Hibiya groaned as he was slowly brought from his wonderful dream world of castles and horses. The morning sun shone a bit to brightly in his direction, causing him to grumble in discontent, rolling over only to meet a hard, tan chest next to him. He squeaked at the suddenness, causing the owner of said chest to wake up himself.

The blonde looked over at what had woken him up and upon seeing his small prince, just fell back into the pillows, a mumbled "Mornin'" barely evident around the cotton.

The prince continued to blink away the sleepiness still clouding his mind as he took in the mused look of the blonde hair and nakedness of them both. He squeaked once again in realization, pulling all the covers to himself while kicking the host out of the bed.

Delic yelled in surprise as he found himself on the floor, gazing up at the raven who had cocooned himself in the blankets, "What was that for?" The blonde yelled out, rubbing his now sore hip bone.

"Put on some clothes in my bed you animalistic brute!" Hibiya glared as best as he could from around layers of sheets.

The host merely scoffed and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his body and yawning. The raven blushed furiously as the blonde uncaringly showed up every inch of himself. "I said clothes you protozoan worm of a human!"

Delic smirked at the comment, climbing back into the bed, and leaning over to his prince, "You didn't seem so shy about our nakedness last night~" The smirk grew as the blush on the raven's face spread further.

"Idiot! That was different!" Hibiya yelled out as he flung himself into the pillows, hiding his face. He heard the host chuckle lightly before wrapping his arms around the bundled raven, leaning into where his ear would be.

"I don't mind you know, doing what you want. I'd do anything for you, my love." The prince tried to bury himself deeper into the bed at the meaning behind those words, images from last night popping into his head. He felt the host hug him tightly as he awaited a response.

When he felt the blanket under his shift, Delic pulled away, watching at as small tuft of black hair appear from under the layers.

"Then go make me some breakfast. French toast. With clothes on!"

Delic couldn't help but laugh at his lover's response. "Yes, yes! Of course my prince!" he said between chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to his flustered lover's forehead. "Anything for my prince."


End file.
